Everything
by ilazbotron
Summary: A songfic to 'Everything' by Michael Buble. Just popped into my head when I couldn't sleep. Janto. Oneshot! Please r&r!


_This is just a random songfic that came into my head when I couldn't sleep. If it's random, that's 'cos I wrote it at like 1am.  
So don't say I didn't tell you~!_

**Everything**-A Jack/Ianto Songfic

"Come on, Ianto!" Jack begged, tugging on his arm. "Sing with me, please?"

"No, Jack!" said Ianto firmly. "I am not singing karaoke with you!" When Jack protested, he shook his head.

"Fine, be like that." Jack said petulantly, as he went to go line up for the stage. In the line, he turned and poked his tongue out at Ianto childishly, who smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to get you back for not singing with me." he mouthed. Ianto chuckled. "Maybe not...I have the perfect song to sing to you."

"I can't wait to hear it." Ianto mouthed back, smiling. The woman queuing after Jack gave Ianto a very strange look and so he turned to watch the stage.

A few terrible singers later and it was Jack's turn. He discussed something with the accompanying pianist and then took the microphone. He clicked his fingers for a bar or so, to get tempo.

The women in front of Ianto cheered and Jack winked at them. When he had settled on a tempo, he began to sing.

"You're a fallen star  
You're the getaway car  
You're the line in the sand  
When I go too far..."

The women in front of Ianto cheered loudly, but Jack was too busy trying to capture Ianto's gaze to pay them any attention.

"You're the swimming pool  
On an August day  
And you're the perfect thing to say  
And you play it coy  
But it's kinda cute  
When you smile at me you know exactly what you do  
Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true  
'Cos you can see it when I look at you..."

Ianto was paying attention now...

"And in this crazy life  
And through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you  
You make me sing  
You're every line  
You're every word  
You're everything..."

Ianto locked eyes with Jack, who kept singing, knowing that he had Ianto's full and utter attention now.

"You're a carousel  
You're a wishing well  
And you light me up when you ring my bell  
You're a mystery  
You're from outer space  
You're every minute, of every day  
And I can't believe, oh that I'm your man  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can..."

At this point Ianto gave Jack his 'really?' look, and Jack winked.

"Whatever comes our way, oh we'll see it through  
And you know that's what our love can do

And in this crazy life  
And through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you  
You make me sing  
You're every line  
You're every word  
You're everything

I said oh, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
Oh la, la, la, la, la, la, la..."

While there was an instrumental solo Jack closed his eyes and nodded his head to the music. Ianto thought that he looked strangely handsome up there on the stage, soaking up the attention like a 2000+ year old sponge, and basking in the glow of admiration from the audience. The piano finished its solo and Jack continued with his song.

"And in this crazy life  
And through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you  
You make me sing  
You're every line  
You're every word  
You're everything

And through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you  
You make me sing  
You're every line  
You're every word  
You're everything..."

Jack locked eyes with Ianto again, who was watching with a smile.

"You're every song  
And I sing along  
'Cos you're my everything  
Oh yeah, yeah

So la, la, la, la, la, la, la

So la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la."

The piano's final chord was in perfect harmony with Jack's voice as he finished singing. After exiting the stage to many cheers and loud applause, he fought his way through the alcohol fuelled crowd and over to Ianto.

"I'm glad I didn't sing with you," he said. "I would have missed the opportunity to have a song dedicated to me."

Jack smiled, blushing slightly. "Glad you liked it, my handsome Welshman."

"I couldn't have missed that, could I?" said Ianto, leaning forward and kissing Jack on the lips.

"No," said Jack, linking his arm with Ianto's. "We couldn't have that at all."

_**Author's Ramblings:**_

_Did you like it? It's a little random...heh.  
Please review! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
